Dedenne (Pokémon)
|} Dedenne (Japanese: デデンネ Dedenne) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Dedenne is a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Dedenne uses its upper whiskers to survey its surroundings. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its lower whiskers. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Dedenne 's Dedenne debuted in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, where Clemont tried to catch him for as a partner. He finally him in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. Since then, he was Bonnie's unofficial Pokémon, and was always seen outside of his Poké Ball. Other A Mirror World Dedenne appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Clemont. Like the Dedenne of the regular world, it was Mirror Bonnie's partner. A Dedenne appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, under the ownership of a young girl. It and its owner approached an elderly and the petrified Aila, where they learned from the former about the , , and . Minor appearances Dedenne debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where it was seen running alongside a boy in Aquacorde Town. Four Dedenne appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. , , and encountered them when they were shrunken in size. They started to spark around , which helped alert to Ash's location. A 's Dedenne appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Dedenne appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, under the ownership of a . A Dedenne was used to power the Prism Tower during a blackout in Charging After Electrike. Bonnie's Dedenne first appeared in Zygarde Agitated. It was used to help free the Pokémon captured by Team Flare on . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dedenne appeared in . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Dedenne appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses upon being released. Trophy information NA: This Electric/Fairy-type Pokémon's round shape and antennae-like whiskers make it very distinctive. It has a habit of sticking its tail into sockets to absorb electricity. Its Discharge attack shoots off in four directions, passing through obstacles and stunning any fighters it hits along the way. PAL: This Electric- and Fairy-type Pokémon's round shape and antennae-like whiskers make it very distinctive. It has a habit of sticking its tail into sockets to absorb electricity that it fires from its whiskers. Its Discharge attack shoots off in four directions, passing through obstacles and stunning any fighters it hits along the way. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dedenne returns as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, retaining the same behavior from the previous game. It also appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : Dedenne is a member of the Expedition Society in charge of transmitting signals between Exploration Society members. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Electric and Fairy)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 85}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Dedenne is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 431. Origin Dedenne seems to be based on a , , or combined with a . Dedenne may also be based on the French version of the (La Petite Souris; i.e. ), which is described as a small mouse that exchanges baby teeth for coins, hence the typing. Name origin Dedenne may be a combination of 電気 denki (electricity) and antenne (French for antenna). In other languages and |fr=Dedenne|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Dedenne|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Dedenne|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Dedenne|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=데덴네 Dedenne|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_yue=咚咚鼠 Dūngdūngsyú|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=咚咚鼠 Dōngdōngshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=देदेने Dedenne|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Деденне Dedenne|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |he=דדנה Dedenne|hemeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles *Clemont's Dedenne External links |} de:Dedenne es:Dedenne fr:Dedenne it:Dedenne ja:デデンネ zh:咚咚鼠